Hairless
by cienne
Summary: Kurama discovers something delicious about Hiei. Though, its vice versa for the koorime. Good luck, Kurama-san! KuraHi


**Hairless**

ciennez

Disclaimer: Me no own Kurama. Me no own Hiei. Me no own anybody. Me very sad.

(mister lova lova)

(mister lova lova)

(mister lova lova)

Kurama was very happy. Extremely happy.

Wait! That could be the understatement of the century.

Kurama was extremely, exceedingly, fantastically, wonderfully, super duper happy to the highest level.

The reason…?

He will lose his virginity tonight!

Oh, but he's had scores of lovers as Youko and he's such a genius, an expert in the art of lovemaking. But this time, it's different. Totally different.

He'll be losing Shuichi Minamino's virginity.

Okay, that wasn't really something to be super happy about. Humans loose their virginity around his age. Getting a taste of heaven at sixteen, what was special about that?

Well, because he's. Doing. It. With. Hiei!

Hiei! His love! His light! His night and day! His reason for living! The only one that made his heart go doki-doki in excitement. A mere glimpse of his pale flat stomach had brought Kurama heaven countless times.

And his right hand, too.

It took him years to get the courage to confess to Hiei. It took him months to get the courage to kiss Hiei. It took him another month to get the courage to get to second base.

But now! Tonight! He. Will. Score!!

Kurama stopped walking and let out a manic laugh. Children ran in fear. Mothers tsk-ed and glared at him. Grandmothers shuffled along and gave him the finger. "Nasty boy…" they muttered.

The redhead sniffed. Who cares about his good student image when Hiei's gate of heaven invites him in so…

A picture of Hiei spreading his milky thighs open for him made Kurama pinch his nose as blood sprouted.

"Ahn…!" Hiei would moan.

"Kurama… you're so mean to me…"

This said as Hiei coyly shook his pearly butt at him.

"Oh, Kurama. You're so big…!"

"Give me more, Kurama…"

This said as cum dribbled lazily down Hiei's face.

"Ooh…"

"Ahh…"

Kurama fainted from the blood loss.

(mister lova lova)

(mister lova lova)

(mister lova lova)

Kurama woke up in the hospital.

Inari-fucking-sama!

It was almost six in the evening and he had promised Hiei he'd have tubs of ice cream before they…

A nosebleed threatened to erupt and Kurama hastily thought of Kuwabara in drag.

Euw!

He had himself checked out with a clean bill of health, bought ice cream and even had dinner prepared before seven o'clock came.

Oh, but what the power of love can do.

As per schedule, Hiei arrived on time, jumping down from Kurama's window. Not wearing his usual cloak that made Kurama want to jump him.

"Hn." was Hiei's customary greeting.

Kurama swallowed. Hiei was looking exceptionally… creamy tonight. So delicious.

"H-hiei… Dinner's ready."

Hiei hn'ed again and sat down to eat.

In minutes, Hiei had devoured Kurama's menu. The redhead had to gape in wonder but Hiei was raring to get to the ice cream.

Kurama served.

Hiei had to stop at his second tub of ice cream as he had brain freeze. Kurama hugged him, massaged his head, and cooed sweet nothings until Hiei was fine again.

Onto ice cream tub three.

Kurama watched, an awed expression on his face as Hiei pigged out on the ice cream.

So cute, so cute…were Kurama's thoughts.

A smear of chocolate appeared on Hiei's cheek and Kurama licked it away.

Later, Hiei passed out from stuffing himself. Kurama had time to clean up and carried his demon in the bedroom.

Ooh, the anticipation was killing him.

It was almost midnight when Hiei woke up. Kurama was ready.

Hiei had to be coaxed a bit but that was fine with Kurama.

He twisted this way and that and that was fine, too since Kurama twisted this way and that in time with Hiei until the koorime's body was as feverish as Kurama's was (maybe even more since his affinity with fire) and the redhead licked and sucked and nibbled and his hands pulled (tore) at the dark clothing until Hiei was bared to him. As naked as the day he was born.

Kurama had to take a moment and stare.

What creamy, delicious, milky goodness this was!

Hiei's body was hairless and pale, pinkish ivory to be exact. The kind of skin you thought movie stars had until you saw them in person but this!

Kurama's hand grazed along Hiei's stomach, unable to believe his jackpot.

This is heaven!

Hiei squirmed and that shook Kurama out of his reverie. Red eyes were watching him and Kurama quickly undressed eager to be buried in tight heat and worship that beautiful, wonderful body.

The joust began. (Use your imagination, people, I'm on a tight schedule here.)

Kurama's hands rubbed, massaged, caressed and Hiei tried to get away and failed.

Kurama's mouth licked and sucked and nibbled even more fervently this time and Hiei tried to get away and failed.

In a matter of minutes, the stern, stoic, deadly killer was panting and red-faced, his pale body bearing little red marks from Kurama's mouth and spreading it, his red eyes telling Kurama to get. It. On.

Kurama complied, after all Hiei's wish at the moment was also his groin's command.

Hiei's pale legs were spread, Kurama's fingers made short work of the virgin entrance, made it open and ready for him.

Hiei was truly enjoying it all, the sparks of pleasure in his head and spreading in his body was one he had never felt before and he could really get used to it.

That was until… he looked down.

And saw a thatch of dark, red hair on the base of Kurama's raging, rock hard manhood.

Hiei blinked. Kurama found Hiei's prostate and began massaging the little nub and Hiei forgot things for a while. He ooh-ed and aah-ed and whimpered at all the right places and Kurama felt his groin ache so much more.

His fingers withdrew and Hiei opened his eyes, watching what was next and saw Kurama's curling pubic hair again.

"Fox…?"

Kurama kissed him. "Yeah…?"

Hiei looked a bit miffed for a moment and pushed Kurama away. "What the hell is that…?"

Kurama's brow furrowed. What was what…?

"What…?" Kurama asked and at once realized something was going wrong, wrong, so wrong when Hiei sat up, pointing at his crotch.

"That." he said, a look of disgust on his face. "What's that?"

Kurama looked down at his cock and felt pride blossom in his chest. "Well, Hiei, it's my cock, you know…"

"I have to put it inside you so…"

Hiei glared at him, furious and jabbed a finger at Kurama's pubic hair and recoiled as if scalded. "What's that… thing?"

Kurama was dumbfounded. "It's, well… it's pubic hair."

"Hair?" Hiei echoed as if in disbelief.

Kurama nodded, his groin was throbbing, sending a clear message. Fuck now. Talk later.

Kurama leaned in again for a kiss but Hiei moved away.

"W-what?" Kurama cried in disbelief.

Hiei got off the bed and started putting on his clothes. "It's… disgusting. Get rid of it."

"What? Why?" Kurama's brain seemed to be in reverse today since all the blood went south. "Come back here. Where are you going…?"

Hiei scowled at him. "Don't be ridiculous!" he snapped. "That…" Hiei refused to look at Kurama's crotch. "That's unsanitary. Why do you have hair over there? Are you some kind of animal?"

Green eyes went wide at that and Hiei was gone in a flash.

Kurama gasped and felt his world shatter.

"Hi-chan…?"

Silence.

Kurama fell on his bed with a pained groan. Ah, what he would give to be hairless!

(mister lova lova)

Author's Notes: (falls dead) Sorry, Kurama. (cries) I don't know what else to say.

Please read and review. Thank you.


End file.
